The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Physical games such as board games and boardless card games remain popular today due to their simplicity and relatively low cost when compared to other forms of entertainment such as electronic games, sporting games/equipment and the cinema. The appeal of these games seem to lie in the fact that they combine one or more different elements such as luck, risk taking, weighing and calculating odds, general knowledge and/or strategy, for example, thereby providing a source of interest and excitement. Physical games also tend to promote social interaction, particularly amongst family members, which is desirable especially given the busy lifestyle that most people lead and the need to find ways to spend quality family time together.
There are a large number of known card games utilizing standard playing cards, as well as board games utilizing a playing board and game pieces wherein players navigate the board based on provided instructions. In each of these games, players interact with each other through either the cards or the board pieces, but do not make physical contact with one another. Additionally, owing to the relatively delicate nature of playing cards and board games, it is not common to utilize these games in outdoor settings at locations such as the pool or beach, for example, where the pieces may be exposed to water and can become ruined. However, it is at these locations that many families congregate together, and therefore would be most likely to utilize such a game.
Accordingly, there remains a need for a liquid splat game and method of play which can provide direct interaction between the players in an outside environment and can be enjoyed by participants of all ages.